The Flying Squadron
by wefhgk94
Summary: The tale of two young girls finding their place as Queen Catherine's ladies in French court. The girls are torn between a traditional court upbringing and what their hearts want. Love, Sex, Manipulation, Power, and all of the Drama. Wil follow the major plotlines of Reig. Better than it sounds. Please R&R.
1. A Midsummer Night's Confusion

Summary: The tale of two young girls finding their place as Queen Catherine's ladies in French court. The girls are torn between a traditional court upbringing and what their hearts want. Love, Sex, Manipulation, Power, and all of the Drama. Wil follow the major plotlines of Reig. Better than it sounds. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the creators of Reign.

 **A/N: Please R &R ! I think with some support this could turn out well. **

**Flying Squadron**

 **Chapter 1: A Midsummer Night's Confusion**

It was early summer at French Court. The sun sat high in the sky, bathing the Château de Fontainebleau in a cheerful light. Queen Catherine De Medici sat in the castle gardens attended by her Ladies in Waiting. Several of the ladies surrounded the Queen, paying her compliments, in attempts to gain her favor.

The youngest of the ladies, Aurore and Lena, had taken this opportunity to take leave and found themselves standing with their backs pressed against the outer stable wall.

"Careful not to wander too far," warned Lena. "We must remain within earshot of the Queen. I will not ruin my chances of making a good marriage by angering her majesty."

"Hush!" called Aurore as she hiked her skirts up kicking aside a skewed panel on outer edge of the stable. The panel moved to reveal a small opening within the wood; inside of which was a large amber bottle.

"Prithee, tell me what exactly we are doing?" Lena questioned while continuing her sidelong glances towards where the Queen and the remainder of the ladies sat.

"Drinking in good cheer," Aurore stated opening the amber bottle. The smell of ale caught Lena's attention, distracting her from her watch on the Queen.

"Ho…w?" Lena began to question before Aurore chimed in happily, "The stable hands."

"Braxton!?," Lena shouted before her face flushed red. "You promised you'd end that incessant affair," Lena continued in hushed tones.

"I did," Aurore chuckled, sipping from the bottle. "The boy is not an intellect," a devious grin took hold of Aurore's face; allowing Lena to realize that the ale they were consuming was stolen from another one of Aurore's scandalous affairs.

"You wonder why your parents fear for your future," Lena chastised as she took the bottle form Aurore.

"Not all of us have fathers of such nobility to secure us a worthy suitor," Aurore jested as Lena drank from the bottle. "Worry not my friend, I will secure a bright future all my own."

"Not another scheme," Lena chuckled tossing the empty ale bottle aside. "Come friend, let us leave your schemes for anon," Lena reached down helping her giggling friend off the ground.

Aurore took the help and patted the dust from her skirts. "Besides," Aurore went on, "Who needs a suitor when I have you?" Aurore placed a chaste kiss on her friend's cheek and moved to join the other ladies in the garden.

The remainder of the day was devoid of any enjoyable activity and Aurore and Lena found their minds wandering to the happenings by the stables earlier that day. Both girls were relieved when Queen Catherine dismissed them to ready themselves for the Midsummer Festival.

The Midsummer Festival was set to span the week, and was celebrated to protect against evil spirits which were believed to roam freely when the sun was turning southward again. It was a time the girls look forward to every year. The castle was full of nobility from across the lands; meaning there was the potential for both girls to find suitors. The guests would enjoy great feasts spanning the length of the festival. Tents would cover the sprawling castle lawns offering drink and entertainment to all who attended and bonfires would be made so large that the fires would burn into the early morning.

Lena and Aurore mad their way to Aurore's chambers to ready themselves for the festivities. Lena donned a simple green gown. The bodice of the gown was cinched tightly, accentuating her already perfect breasts. The straight skirt had a small cut to show off her legs, which as a tall girl made up a good portion of her body. A jeweled belt brought attention to a slim waistline. A gold headpiece held her curls around her face, and a small amount of rouge accented her natural beauty.

Aurore choose a deep red and purple gown. Aurore laced her bodice extra tight to bring attention to her cleavage. She wore a tighter skirt than Lena as her body curved in places that Lena's did not. She placed a headpiece on her head that was twisted into flowers and adorned with jewels. Aurore skipped the rouge on her cheeks, but painted her lips in a deep red color.

"Men are attracted to a woman's lips. He likes to imagine the uses he has for them," Aurore teased. "You are the most beautiful girl at court," Aurore said admiring her best friend.

"Your heart is gold and your smile like the sun, my friend," Lenna said laughing at her friend's serious tone.

The girls took one last look at themselves before going to Catherin's chambers to attend to the Queen.

Queen Catherine had retired early leaving the girls to enjoy the festivities on their own. Their faces were flush from too much wine, and they linked arms as they traveled through the crowd of noblemen and woman from tent to tent.

"M'Lady," a man called after Lena. "I am Jarrett, trader of weaponry."

"Hello, Jarrett, trader of weaponry," Aurore mocked.

Jarrett ignored Aurore and turned towards Lena, "My father supplies the King's armies with all of their weapons, and I am to do so as well. I would be honored if you would join me for a walk to the water's edge."

Aurore was ready to decline on her friend behalf. She was all too used of doing that; a pitfall to being friends with one of the most eligible girls in the kingdom. Not just in standing, but in beauty.

"I'd love too," Lena responded taking the gentleman's arm.

Aurore watched as her friend made her way to the lake accompanied by the potential suitor, and Aurore felt a pang of jealousy. Aurore was sure it was the new corset and excess of wine, but she wished it was her arms protecting Lena from the cool summer air. She was happy for her friend as they were of age to be married and after all that was a woman's place in life. Each of them strived to make a good marriage and bare sons to secure the future of their husband's name. But Aurore felt differently; she believed her place to be at Court and much like Queen Catherine to be in a position of manipulation and power.

"Don't worry my child; I am sure you too will find a nobleman to procure your heart much like your friend," Aurore felt warm breathe on her neck as a male voice filled her ear.

Aurore spun slowly and was shocked to find herself locking eyes with King Henry. "Your majesty, forgive me for I did not notice your presence," Aurore fell into a curtsey.

"Aurore isn't it?" King Henry's hand graced the small of Aurore's back. "I do wish you won't be so quick to accept a courtship for I would like a chance to know you better," Henry gripped her backside.

King Henry excused himself from the conversation, kissing Aurore's hand, and moving forward to speak with his next guest.

Aurore was taken back by King Henry's forwardness. She had heard stories about the King, but this was the first time she had experienced it firsthand. Aurore felt herself oddly intrigued; after all when it came to power and manipulation, where better to start than the King of France?


	2. An Argument and A Choice

Summary: The tale of two young girls finding their place as Queen Catherine's ladies in French court. The girls are torn between a traditional court upbringing and what their hearts want. Love, Sex, Manipulation, Power, and all of the Drama. Wil follow the major plotlines of Reig. Better than it sounds. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the creators of Reign.

 **A/N: Please R &R ! I think with some support this could turn out well. **

**Flying Squadron**

 **Chapter 2: An Argument and A Choice**

Aurore awoke to the sound of giggles coming from beyond her chamber door. She rolled over and peaked overtop her covers to find the door slightly ajar. Lena crept into the chamber; closing the door behind her. In the dim light of the candles, Aurore cold make out Lena's figure coming towards her.

Lena shifted the covers and slipped into bed next to Aurore. The strong smell of wine filled Aurore's nose, and she felt Lena shift beside her.

"Perfection!" Lena exclaimed pressing her body in to Aurore's. "Aurore, I am in love," Lena continued. "He was tall and dark skinned and muscular. He could easily carry the weight of a small horse on his back. And he is smart; all men with beards are. He comes all the way from Spain to do business with our King. I could soon be his wife. Imagine the traveling we would do; adventures all over the world."

"Pray tell, if he is so perfect why have you ended up in my chamber? I am sure he has quarters of his own," Aurore responded coldly.

"Your jealously astounds me," Lena huffed. Lena attempted to untangle herself from the sheets, struggling to free herself, and stumbled towards the door.

"You're drunk," Aurore scoffed.

"I may be, but your one to talk. I hear rumors that you've spent the night flirting with the king," Lena bore her eyes into her friend. "It would be such a shame if Queen Catherine were to find out."

"Best be careful, Lena. A woman of your stature should remain silent on such matters. After all, I am sure your suitor wants a proper lady for a wife," Aurore challenged.

"And you would know what a proper lady is?" Lena retorted eluding to the fact that Aurore's virtue had long ago been lost.

Lena wasted no time gathering herself up and stumbling out of the chamber; slamming the door behind her.

Aurore spent the rest of the night lying sleepless in her bed. Lena and she had grown up together. They had done everything together; everyone in the castle knew just how close they were. Never one without the other was a phrase the two had become accustomed to hearing. The two spent most of their youth by each other's side, and now they seemed to be growing apart. Aurore felt as though she was being replaced in Lena's life by a potential suitor. Lena's noble blood had never affected their friendship before, but now Lena's thirst to follow the path of her traditional upbringing. The worst part of was Aurore not only feel betrayed as a friend, but felt a pang of jealousy because she wanted that part of Lena's heart to be hers. Of course, none of this was something should could share with Lena, even if Lena spoke to her again; which would prove to be a miracle.

Aurore awoke early the next morning and without Lena to occupy her morning she decided best to make her way to Queen Catherine's chambers. Aurore traveled through the castle corridors, which were not yet filled with the inhabitants of the castle, but despite the emptiness she felt as though she was being watched.

Aurore was the first of Catherine's ladies to arrive at the chambers. Catherine sat by the window, book in hand. Her maids were scattered around the room engrossed in tiding up the chambers. Catherine looked up at Aurore as she entered the chambers, falling into a curtsey, and with a wave of her hand dismissed her maidens.

"I like you Aurore, I always have," Queen Catherine said gazing out the window.

"Thank you for your kind words, your majesty," Aurore replied, shocked.

"Such a pity you have chosen to betray my trust," Catherine stated plainly. Aurore's heart sank, and Catherine's eyes locked on hers through the reflection in the window. "You have mistaken my kindness through these years as an invitation to rise in social standing through an affair with my husband, the King."

"Your majesty I…" Aurore stammered trying to deny any accusations.

Catherine put up a hand to signal Aurore to stop speaking. "My child, I have eyes and ears all over this castle. Do not stand here and deny to me what I already know to be true. Alas, you will soon find that you pose no threat to me as just by touching that doorknob, you have sealed your fate."

Aurore's heart raced and her hands became clammy. Her legs began to shake ad her breathing became shallow. Catherine De Medici was known for her talent of poisons. She had made many a men with ease. "Your majesty, please I am so sorry. I beg of you please have mercy," Aurore begged for her life.

Catherine's faced softened and she turned to face Aurore, "I will take you under my wing and no harm will come to you; under the condition that you remain loyal, and follow all of my orders."

"But.. but.. I mean yes your majesty. You have my word." Aurore looked from her hands to the door and back to Catherine.

Catherin, noticing Aurore's hesitation placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke, "My first rule is trust no one's word but your own."

Aurore calmed realizing the queen had seized an opportunity to play a nasty trick on her. But, before she could speak Catherine interrupted.

"We have a noble visiting court for the Midsummer festivities. His name is Jarrett, and he is causing problems for me. You see he is selling weaponry to our King. Weapons that will be used to wage war on England. We do not have the finances nor the men to wage this war successfully and I cannot reason with Henry. I do not have time to entertain such problems. You will poison Jarrett. Without the support of his weapons, Henry cannot go forth with his plans."

"I cannot do that!" Aurore was shocked. "What if I get caught? Lena has taken a liking to this man as possible suitor, what am I to tell her?" Aurore felt as though she may throw up.

A smile spread on Catherine's face, "You will tell her nothing, in fact you will use her crush to your advantage. You have no choice." Catherine showed no remorse for her decision. "It may offer you some comfort to know that our dear Jarrett was seen leaving Kenna's chambers early this morning. Now, be a dear and fetch me some tea," Catherine dismissed Aurore.

Aurore worked the rest of her day in silence. She did not bother to approach Lena, who was obviously avoiding her. Not only did she have to poison someone, but it happened to be her best friend's suitor.

Aurore became increasingly anxious and sought out Lena in the library after dinner. Even if her friend couldn't know what troubled her, Lena would still be a source of great comfort.

Lena sat on a bench in the castle library located next to the largest window. A small torch was positioned overhead in order to illuminate the otherwise dark reading space. Aurore knew she would find Lena here. Lena found great joy and comfort in reading. Lena found a sense of escape and freedom through her reading. It made her feel as though she could do something beyond her life at the castle. She looked so content in that moment that Aurore almost did not want to ruin the almost tranquil painting before her eyes.

"I have come here to be alone, and yet you decide to disrespect my wishes. Must you always be an annoyance?" Lena harshly eyes her friend entering the room.

"Jarrett is not who you think he is, Lena. He was seen coming from Lady Kenna's chambers this morning," Aurore warned.

"Jealousy is not a nice color on you," Lena retorted.

"It is not jealousy. Catherine has told me things in confidence," Aurore averted Lena's gaze.

"Even if it is true, you shouldn't know these things. You are a lady in waiting and nothing more. Queen Catherine should not confide in you," Lena was unhappy with her friend's blatant display of loyalty.

"My friend you know where my loyalties lie, and that is with you. I love you and only you. As a gesture of this, please allow me to hold a dinner so I can be properly introduced to your suitor," Aurore begged her friend's forgiveness.

Lena sprang from her spot by the window and caught Aurore in a tight hug, "I've missed you my friend."

Being in Lena's arms again felt right to Aurore, but brought little comfort when she thought of her promise to Catherine and how a choice had to be mad.

Lena or Catherine? There was no way to have both, and either choice would change the course of her future.


End file.
